Reading Together
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle is caught reading by Rumplestiltskin and he surprises her by sitting with her and indulging her obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Summary**:** Belle is caught reading and Rumplestiltskin indulges in her book obsession.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

A/N: I am borrowing scenes from the Sleeping Beauty trilogy by Anne Rice. I do not own it, just borrowing it to further my fic

**READING TOGETHER:**

Belle knew that she should be cleaning but all the books just screamed at her to be opened, the words needed to be read. After all she had been left alone in this large castle. Rumplestiltskin was off doing whatever he was doing and Belle was blissfully on her own. Cautiously she went to the stairs and peered down them. Nothing. Belle set aside her cloth and plucked a book from the shelf. She quickly settled herself on the settee, tucking her legs under her and opened the pristine black leather bound book. It was century's old, but still looked brand new. Belle couldn't wait to star devouring the words written on the page. Line by line she read ravenously until what she read next made her gasp and a blush heated her cheeks. She held her place, turned the pages back to the cover, and read the title; THE CLAIMING OF SLEEPING BEAUTY. "Oh my…" Belle chuckled. Her curiosity was peeked even more now. She settled down and continued to read growing more enraptured with the tale that was being told on the pages.

Rumplestiltskin came through the massive doors and into the main room to find Belle not in her usual spot, reading by the window. He smirked and shook his head and knew instantly where she was. Shaking his head, he had second thoughts about showing her the library, but then again, it had made her happy. Belle happy caused less problems for him. Before his foot set down on the first step he stopped and carefully crept up the steps. He wanted to see her when she thought she was alone. While the cat was away the mouse always felt compelled to play. Rumple wanted to see what kind of play his lovely little mouse contented herself with. Every step he ascended had his imagination running rampant with different images of what Belle could be doing. Standing on the final step, needless to say, he was fighting off a wave of disappointment. She was reading, curled up, with the book in her hand. But his eyes hit on the touch of crimson to her lovely cheeks. 'My, my… What could she be reading?' Rumple thought as he continued to watch her.

Belle sat there transfixed with the writing on the page. Her heart was beating faster and she fought to keep her breathing normal. The words she read were erotic to the core. The heated her flesh, made her blood flow faster through her veins. Her mind played with the images being depicted, only in her minds eyes, it was her and Rumplestiltskin playing each scene, each wicked sensuality written out. In the beginning it would have shocked her to think of him in such a manner, but the days had changed to where she was thinking of him more and more. He had shown her the human side of him. The more words she read, the more she saw her and Rumplestiltskin playing the parts. Normally when Belle read she cast herself each murderess, strumpet, or heroine while her mind kept the main male character as written. Her mind reeled and her cheeks flushed with the next scene that she read. "_She was shocked. She had never thought of this. She thought suddenly, cruelly of who she had been, a Princess, a she thought of all her young life before she had fallen asleep, and he almost gave a little whimper. But this was her Prince who was commanding her, not some dreadful person she was being given to as a wife who might have demanded this of her. She closed her eyes and took it into her mouth, feeling its huge size, its hardness. It nudged the back of her throat, and she pushed up and down on it as the Prince guided her."_Belle licked her lips at the image playing out in her mind.

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle lick her perfect lips feeling a shot of desire lance right through him. Then he watched as her left hand rested at the base of her neck and then her fingers feathered down to the edge of her white shirt. He should call attention to himself, stop this, and leave her to read in peace. Even as he thought that he knew it wasn't about to happen. He liked watching her too much as her fingers fidgeted with the black ties of her corset. The ties loosened giving Belle more room to breathe. "That must be some book, dearie!" He called out revealing himself to her. He could no longer stand in the shadows watching her. Belle jumped and the book tumbled to the floor. Rumplestiltskin came to her, "Did I startle you?" He asked knowing that he had. The mouse had been caught by the cat.

Belle looked up at his voice pinpricks of crimson flushed her cheeks at being caught until she saw the strangest look on his face. It was curiosity mixed with desire mixed with playfulness. What had changed? Did it matter? Belle felt the same tidal force of playfulness slam into her and her target was Rumplestiltskin. She might as well see if she can crack his icy veneer. "Yes," Belle answered, her voice on the breathless side, but she continued to speak, "I thought you wouldn't be home hours." He stalked towards her with power filling the room. She felt it crawling along her skin and it thrilled her. Rumplestiltskin crouched in front of her, picked up the book, and handed it back to her.

"Read to me," Rumplestiltskin commanded; his tone pure sinful velvet. Her hands shook as she accepted the book from him and he sat beside her. Leaning into her he continued, "I want to hear the words in your voice that is as soft as silk when it's not raking me over the coals with anger." Belle looked at him and rolled her eyes. He smirked at her settling himself against the edge of the settee to watch her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Rumplestiltskin was having entirely too much fun teasing her.

Belle took a deep calming breath and decided to turn the tables on him. He was trying to make her uncomfortable; well she could do the same to him. She had noticed the way he would stare at her when he thought she couldn't see him. Of course, in unguarded moments, she would stare at him with rabid interest. Belle skipped a head in the book she had been reading to try and find the right scene to make him blush this time or she would at least make those pants he wore a little tighter. But what scene should she read? All of them were so deliciously wicked and erotic. Belle wanted the right scene to make him lose his senses.

"I'm waiting," Rumple leaned close to her again, whispering darkly. "I want you to read to me." He urged her as wickedly as he could. Rumple wanted to listen to the way Belle read and knew the book that had caught her fancy. It was a tale he had read when he had needed to distract himself from current events.

"You're going to be waiting for a little while," Belle purred in return flicking through the pages. To torment him she shifted and rested against him as she continued to idly flick through the pages. She tried not to notice the way his arms wrapped around her waist and sifted a fraction of an inch so she was pressed to his chest. Nonchalantly, Belle rested her elbow on his knee. She tried not to notice the heat of him bleeding through the leather of his pants and into her arm.

"Just pick up where you left off," Rumple reached for the book, but she held it out of reach and he wouldn't use magic. Again he reached for the book and again Belle moved it from reach. Just to tease her he tried to reach for the book again. Easily she kept it from his grasp. Delighted, he laughed resting his hand once again over her stomach feeling the skin beneath the bodice quiver from his touch.

"Nope," Belle tucked her head up under his chin and felt him freeze for a moment, but he quickly relaxed. He, after all, had pulled her in against him. "Nothing was really happening in the part I was reading." That was an outright lie. The Beauty in the tale had been secured to a wooden contraption for all to see. It had sent a jolt of thrill through Belle to imagine such a sight. Though, her mind had twisted the scene so that it was her mounted on display, naked to the glow of candle light, but only Rumplestiltskin had the pleasure of viewing her. She could imagine her dark curls over her shoulders as she tried to hide her face, trying not look at her dark master while he stood admiring her many charms.

Rumple leaned back against the edge of the settee bringing Belle with him as he waited for her. In truth, waiting only heightened the moment her voice would fill the silence of the library. His mind raced with the possible scenes she could chose to read from the deliciously wicked story that had been penned well before her family had ever begun. When he had been but a man, there had been rumors of a Kingdom to the south that demanded slaves be sent, tributes, Prince's and Princess's to be trained. Nothing had come of it though. It was merely rumors. He could even remember back when he was a boy of hearing the same tall tale's being told by distant traders. Contenting himself with his reverie, Rumple waited for Belle to make her choice.

Belle tried to think past the feeling of Rumplestiltskin's finger drawing a circle on her abdomen. She doubted he knew that he was doing it as she felt he had become lost in thought. He wasn't urging her to start reading. He wasn't teasing her. He was lounging with her against him and idly drawing shapes on her stomach. It made her momentarily forget what she had been do, then she came to the chapter entitled PRINCE ALEXI and she figured this would be a good place. Again she became distracted when Rumple changed the pattern he was idly drawing on her, they were runes he was now scribbling upon her with just his nail. Should she read this? She was so determined to make him lose himself, why was she backing out now? Belle gathered her courage and started to read, "_"You will not look away again." The Prince said to Beauty. "Do you understand me?""Yes, my Prince." Beauty said at once, only too eager to show her obedience, and in the very midst of her painful distress, and odd feeling of resignation came over her. She must look at Prince Alexi's exquisitely muscled young body; she must look at his taut and molded buttocks. If only she could hide her fascination, feign only submission._" Belle made a sound of appreciation for the image she had read, but her mind projected Rumplestiltskin walking in front of her in his tight leather pants.

Rumplestiltskin listened, kept his body relaxed even though is muscles tightened at the sound of her voice. He knew the scene she had chosen to read out loud and he knew well what was yet to come. While he was listening his mind played with the scene; he imaged Belle, a helpless Princess for him to do with as he pleased. In his mind she trembled with desire, her lips quivered from unfulfilled desire. For now he was going lie here, listen to her sweet voice and try to battle back his intense desire. Just to be him, Rumple mused, "You certainly chose a riveting scene with lots going on." Gently he nudged her with his hand and she chuckled at him. "Come now, get to the good stuff." Rumple just hinted that he had read the book before and he could Belle picked up on it. She sat up and looked down at him with surprise lighting her eyes. He could only smirk at her.

"You've read this before?" Belle asked. She could hardly believe it, but then again this was his book. He would have had plenty of time to read every book shelved in this room. Exasperated she lightly hit his chest. He jumped slightly keeping the teasing glint in his eyes. Belle shook her head at him.

"Of course," Rumple grinned, "It is in my library," He shrugged. "But, I do enjoy the way you read." He opened his arms to her and asked, "Would you please continue?" the sound of her sweet accented voice was a song to his ears and did much to soothe the savage beast he had become.

Belle settled back down against him, but this time she handed him the book. "I want you to read to me." She would have thought he would have hesitated, but his left hand took the book from her and she was free to turn into his side, to rest her head on his chest, and drape her right arm across his stomach. This time she could draw little patterns on him as he had done to her. She wondered what erotic images his voice could conjure as he read to her. Belle imagined herself, again bound, but this time she was tethered to the end of a four poster bed with her hands above her head, her back arched forcing her chest out, and her hair was swept up into an intricate bun. Rumplestiltskin was before her in all of his dark glory wearing black leather pants, skin tight, a crimson silk shirt, and a matching black vest; leather as well. Belle tried so hard not to gasp at the image her mind had painted.

Rumple skipped ahead and found a scene that would make his Belle, his Beauty, blush a heated crimson. "_"Open it," he said softly. Immediately Prince Alexi moved to put his lips to the seam of the Prince's breeches. With a skill that amazed Beauty he unsnapped the hooks that concealed the Prince's bulging sex, and revealed it."_ Belle gasped lightly at his side. Rumple angled his head to see her eyes closed and her teeth set into her bottom lip. She was picturing the scene as he read the words to her. Could a woman ever look more beautiful? Rumplestiltskin continued to read, "_The organ was enlarged and hardened, and Prince Alexi freed it from the cloth now and tenderly kissed it. But he was in great pain still and when the Prince thrust the organ into Prince Alexi's mouth he was not prepared for it. He fell backwards a little on his knees and had to reach for the Prince, caressingly, to stop himself from falling._" Again he looked at her and her eyes were still closed. "Now, now, no sleeping," Rumple teased her gently.

Belle's finger dug into the leather at Rumple's side as he read to her. His voice was smooth, dark, and wickedly pleasing to her ears. She had closed her eyes as to better picture the players. She wanted to see each scene unfold as best as her mind could conjure it. Then he stopped and teased her. "I'm not sleeping." She mumbled. "I'm picturing the story as it unfolds in all of its sinfully erotic glory." Belle looked up at him and his eyes had grown even darker. The amber seemed to glow with something more than his power. He said nothing more as he lifted the book to start reading again. This time, Belle shifted the cloth of her skirt and draped her right leg over his having her knee just inches from his manhood. Rumple tightened the hold of his right hand on her side. She almost wondered what it would be like if he were to slip his hand over her hip.

Rumple tried not to feel her leg resting between his, or the heat of her knee just barely reaching his enflamed desire. He raised the book to continue reading to Belle when signaling chimes echoed through the silence of his Castle. Rumplestilskin growled at the broken moment. Setting the book in his lap, he conjured a mirror to reflect the visage of the person who dared to interrupt his moment with Belle. In the mirror he saw Regina, but Belle would see the reflection of the peasant he had disguised Regina as. A growl rumbled in his chest at her ill timing.

Belle was confused, the spell of the moment broken by the woman reflected in the mirror. "Who is that?" She asked sitting up so Rumple could move from her side. Disappointedly he did move. Belle had grown accustomed to his warmth all too quickly and the served to confuse her. He didn't look pleased to have to leave her side either. Belle wasn't pleased that they had been interrupted by someone desperate enough to come to the Dark Castle just to seek an audience with Rumplestiltskin. She forced herself not to pout.

"Someone foolish enough to make a deal with me," Rumple answered forcing the tidal wave of his desire to settle into a placid pond so he might deal with Regina and not give away the fact that he had been with Belle. If he gave a hint that he was coming to care for her, Regina would find some way to use Belle against him and he could not have that. "Stay here, I'll return." He came close to her cupped her face and made her rise to her knees. "We'll pick up where we left off." Rumple promised darkly making Belle shudder, and then he was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary**:** Belle is caught reading and Rumplestiltskin indulges in her book obsession.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

A/N: I am borrowing scenes from the Sleeping Beauty trilogy by Anne Rice. I do not own it, just borrowing it to further my fic

**READING TOGETHER:**

The time of Regina's arrival had greatly inconvenienced Rumplestiltskin. He had been reading with Belle and imagining all manner of naughty, deliciously wicked scenarios from the sound of her voice. And now the night as drawing ever closer with Regina prattled on about her plans. He had to feign interest lest he give his desires away, but his mind wandered to the library where he was sure that Belle was reading. Rumple could picture her lounging, as they had together, the book in her hands, her head resting comfortable on a mound of pillows, and her cheeks alight with a delicate blush as her eyes devoured word after word. The image was so strong it nearly made him growl in delight. Looking back to Regina, she was staring at him, and it was that moment he seized his opportunity to kick her out. Regina sneered at him, but left his Castle with Rumple magically closing the doors behind her. "Finally," He muttered turning on his heel to head back to the Library.

Belle hadn't realized that she had dozed off until she felt a hand laying gently on her arm and a very male thumb rubbing back and forth rousing her from sleep. She opened her eyes, gazing upon the face of Rumplestiltskin; the book they had been reading together was resting, face down, on his hard leather clad thigh. She brought her right hand up, placing her palm on her forehead. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep." He said nothing; he just continued to smile gently at her as he set the book aside, careful to leave it open at the last place she had read. Belle wasn't sure what was running through his mind. She had yet to learn how to read him, to anticipate. Then, she turned her gaze to the window and saw that night had fallen. Her stomach rumbled lightly reminding her that she had yet to eat. A new blush painted her cheeks, but he just continued to smirk at her. "It must be well past time to take supper." Belle mumbled sitting up suppressing a yawn. She was at a loss for what to say. "Should I…?" His finger touched her lips, silencing her.

Rumplestiltskin stood up and offered his hand to Belle, "Tonight, I would be honored, if you would dine with me." She looked at him, to his offered hand, and then back to him. In her beautiful blue eyes he could see delight and happiness. Belle was actually happy. Gently, her warm soft skin touched his and his fingers gripped hers. Quickly he pulled her close and whispered seductively, "You may want to bring the book with you." She gasped but her hand reached for the book. He would not ask to read while they shared the evening meal, but he wanted it near to remind her that he hadn't forgotten that they would resume their reading. Rumple also planned to add a little spice to this night. He was eager to see just how far he could take her. There was some power inside of her that intrigued him, that made him want to explore her, and to know all she knew.

"It would be my honor to join you, my Lord." Belle inclined her head. In this castle she was the servant and he was the Lord. Was there more to this arrangement than she had been led to believe? Could Belle handle more from Rumplestiltskin? Would he even ask more of her? She had so many thought running rampant through her mind that she didn't know what to think, what to expect. All she knew was that Rumple was holding her hand with a tenderness that she hadn't thought he would be capable of. The only other time he had offered his and to he had been when they had been in Sherwood and he was helping her down from the carriage. A lesson, he had called it. Torment was more the term that applied, but something good had come out of it. Belle proved there was a man under the beast. Idly Belle rubbed her thumb up and down over his fingers that grasped hers.

Down in the main hall, Rumple conjured a chair to the right of his at the end of the table. If Belle had been anyone else she would have been at the end of the table, but he wanted her close. The book was open between them and he couldn't help but tease her by glancing at it. Each time he did, Belle would blush and bite her bottom lip. When she would bite her lip it made him want to lick his. She looked so delicious and before he became too enamored with her, he had to ask, "Are you ready for a little adventure tonight?"

Belle looked at him, "Are we leaving the castle?" She was confused and rightly so. They had been sitting here, each stealing glances at the book they had been reading together, and then all of a sudden he asked his question. Belle had no desire to leave the Dark Castle tonight. She wanted to continue to read the book with Rumplestiltskin. He had been so comfortable to rest against that she found she was eager to pick up where they left off and in the same position. She searched his eyes for an answer, but there were none to be found. He was still a mystery to her.

"No," Rumplestiltskin smirked and angled his head. With a flourish of his hand he magically brought the book to Belle and set it in front of her. "Pick any scene you wish…" He was hesitant, if only for the span of a heartbeat, and then he added, "And we will immerse ourselves in it." The idea intrigued her, it thrilled her, and he could hear the face pace beat of her heart. He was interested in which scene she would choose. There were so many wicked ones.

Belle took the book suddenly not so hungry anymore. "If I choose a scene, which of us will be master and which will be the ever willing slave?" She asked; she had to ask. If he chose it, then she would submit to him, as she already had. But would he choose to place trust in her hands? Did he have such courage inside of him? "If I was your master, would submit to me?" Belle mused seeing the question slice into him with wicked delight. She didn't know where that question had come from, but once asked, she could not take it back. Patiently she awaited his answer.

Rumple could act shocked at her question, but he held out his hands, palm up, and signaled she should set hers in his. Belle complied and he asked, "If I was your 'willing slave', as you put it, could these hands inflict such pleasurable pain on naked flesh?" Gently he lifted them placing a gentle kiss to her palms. He took a deep breath, breathing her in, and for tonight he wanted to submit to her. "Should I give you a lesson?" Belle's eyes told him all he needed to know. "Then, for tonight dearie, I am your slave." His hands tightened on her, pulling her from the chair where he led her to a room in his Castle that he hadn't used since his time with Cora.

Upstairs Belle let her jaw fall open as Rumplestiltskin stopped in front of a large black door. With his free hand he used magic to unlock the door. She actually heard eight locks disengage. "Enough locks?" She muttered and he spared her a smirk. Then, also with magic, the door opened. Revealing black marble walls with sconces blazing red as a fire burned upon them. Belle's eyes couldn't take it all in. There were so many things to look at first. She looked to her left and saw, neatly arranged, were whips in varying lengths and tails.

Rumple could see where Belle's eyes had drifted and he released her hand, "Go ahead, and pick whichever one you want." For this they were to have a change in wardrobe. While she was distracted he took that moment to close his eyes, to picture in clothes befitting the role she was now to take, but only in this room. Rumple pictured her in thigh high boots that laced up the outside and inside of her leg with wide crisscross. Further up her spectacular legs, he imagined her waist wrapped in a short dark crimson skirt shot with veins of silver, and a black corset of leather covered her torso, molding her breasts into perfect mounds along with leather gloves covering her arms. He also pictured her lovely auburn locks swept up into a delicate bun with curls falling down to barely kiss her bare shoulders. Rumple even conjured her face with heavy kohl lines around her eyes and dark ruby red lips. Looking at her, his heart pounded in his chest. She stood before him looking very much like strict mistress.

Belle had just reached out her hand to grasp a simple whip when she felt magic swirl around her, warm and inviting like a favored caress. She looked down the length of her body to see her attire had changed. She looked dark and wicked. There was a small part of her that liked it and another part of her that was afraid what this would do to her. Turning she meant to scold Rumplestiltskin, but stopped as his back was turned to her. It was bare and gleamed in the torch light. His arms were outstretched and leather manacles were about his wrists secured to chains. She tried not to notice that his leather pants had changed from his usual warm brown to a seemingly menacing black with boots all the way up his thighs laced in the back. Belle tried to keep her mind clear, tried to keep her heart from beating too fast. She gripped the leather whip in her hands tightly seeing him in such a vulnerable state. "You really are going to submit to me," Belle could hardly believe it, but now she did.

Rumplestiltskin angled his head looking over his shoulder to Belle, "Come stand in front of me and I will give you instructions." He could see her want to hesitate, but slowly, not sure of the boots, she walked to him and stood before him. Her lips, painted ruby, begged to be kissed, but that was not the goal for this night. "Tonight, in the confines of this room, I am yours to command, your body slave." Rumple said inclining his head out of respect. She was still a princess after all. "Test the weight of the whip in your hand, feel it, let yourself become accustomed to it." Belle did as instructed and pushing things further, she made the very tip crack in the air. The sound was loud and it made her jump. "Now, in this world within a world, a submissive has more power than the mistress. If I utter a safe word, then everything stops. Do you understand?" Belle nodded her consent. "I say 'Spindle' it all stops." Again Belle nodded. "Until the sun the sun comes up." Rumple added.

"What am I to do?" Belle asked looking about the room as more of it was revealed to her eyes. She could do this. She knew she could. Putting confidence into her stride, Belle stepped close to him but he cast his gaze down. Like she had read in the book, she commanded, "Look at me." His eyes rolled up to meet hers perfectly submissive. How many times had he indulged in this desire, and with how many other young women? He tried not to think of such things. It would drive her mind. Playing the mart of Mistress she asked, "Do you wish to please me?" the answer was there in his eyes, but she wanted to hear it fall from his lips; lips she had spent far too much time dreaming about.

"Yes, my Princess." Rumple replied with deference, with awe, and with deep respect. He wanted to see just how far Belle could be pushed into things that were considered wicked. "I am yours to do with as you wish." He added and, unbidden the memory of him having to kiss the Duke's boots flashed into his mind. Rumple prayed this would not be what Belle asked of him, if she unchained him.

Belle took the whip and coiled it about her waist, draping the handle over her right shoulder as she contemplated Rumplestiltskin bound before her. This scene, in this room, was for dark appetites and erotic sensualities that proper ladies were taught to deny themselves. Belle would not deny herself. She walked away from him and made sure that he could hear the heels of her boots hitting the polished stone floor. On a long ledge of matching black marble there were assorted clamps that could only go on certain parts of the body. It sent a dark shiver of wicked delight through her as she picked a silver set connected by three thin chains. She came back to him and commanded, "Look at me."

Rumplestiltskin once again rolled his gaze up to meet Belle's eyes fully giving himself over to being her slave in this room. He had total obedience and total certainty that his mistress would not cause him serious injury. But he was gambling that Belle would continue this game and not make an attempt to escape. Then, his eyes fell on the clamps she had chosen. A shock of pure lust shot straight through him and into his rapidly hardening manhood. She said nothing as she put on clamp to his already straining left male nipple. He made sure to keep his lips closed, but still that did not stifle a sound of pleasure that bubbled up from his chest. And then the second clamp closed over his other nipple. Rumple could not stop the moan from filling the room.

Belle could not beat back the wave of pleasure that came from hearing him moan. She stepped in close to him, eager to set her hands to his flesh, to skin she had only ever touched in her dreams. He was lean, almost as thin as any elf she had ever read about, and he had moderate muscles hidden beneath silk and leather. Teasingly she scraped her short nails down his abdomen and to the leather waist of his pants. Rumplestiltskin shuddered under her touch. Then, because they were in this room, she trailed her hands down further to cup his hard bulge. He shuddered again, but did not try to move away from her, instead he pressed more of himself into her hands. The power she had over him was making her dizzy, even if it was imagined.

Rumplestiltskin should put a stop to this game. It was dangerous territory, but her hand on him felt sublime. The leather of his pants, the feeling of her palm, rubbing over him flooded his mind with all manner of evil notions to play with the ones already there. Imploring her, he rolled his hips in her hands, but Belle, the dominant in this room, took her hand away. She wanted to prolong this night. He grasped the chains bracing himself for what was to come. Belle moved out of his eye line and her foot falls echoed all around him, making him even more eager. A thunderous tattoo beat in his chest as he heard the leather drop to the floor. He could picture the tip of the whip flopping back and forth on the stone floor while Belle thought what to do. He could picture her brow furrowed; concentration darkening her eyes. Then, without preparation, the whip sliced into his skin. His magic barely had the time to turn the sharp sting of pain into an erotic kiss of pleasure. Rumplestiltskin moaned deeply.

Belle had a moment of hesitation, a moment to wonder if she should continue this, but then she heard the deep rumbling moan echoing around on the stones. It gave her the resolve to continue this game; a game she never thought she would be party to in a million years, but it was exciting. She readied the whip again, only to hold her hand still. Instead she came close to him and ran her tongue over the pink welt forming on Rumple's shoulder. Rather than the sound of pain, Belle heard only pleasure filled moans. He even arched his back into her. She trailed her tongue up over his shoulder to where she sank her teeth into the side of his neck. Belle loosened her teeth and kissed the very spot she had bitten. She moved back from him and readied the whip again.

This time, when it came, Rumplestiltskin was prepared for the stinging kiss of the whip. One time. Two times. Three times. With each crack of the whip the clamps, joined by the chain, jingled, only adding to the pleasure burning through him. Each time his magic morphed the bite of the whip into kisses of ecstasy. His magic healed his wounds keeping his back pristine for Belle. He knew he had sensed a sliver of wickedness when he had met her, but it was her innate goodness that ultimately held his focus on her. One more bite of the whip and it stopped. It was then that he heard the click of Belle's low heels on the stone. She was coming around to look at him. Her eyes were shadowed with dark desires that only this room could satisfy.

Belle ran the smooth leather down Rumplestiltskin's chest encountering the silver. She had the sudden wicked desire to rip the clamps from him just to see his reaction. She saw his hands tighten on the chains and that made Belle want to do that all that more. Instead, she hooked her leather gloved finger under the chain and tugged on it. Rumple let his head fall back. She could rip the clamps right off, but instead she let the chain fall from her finger and dangle. Belle left him, going back to where the whips and crops were hanging on the wall. She set the single tail whip back. Her hand reached out and touched the handle of a riding crop. Belle tuned back to him and slapped the flat leather of the crop into her palm. "What am I to do with you?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress," Rumple knew he should feel degraded referring to Belle in such a manner, but this was oddly liberating and cleansing his soul. The last man who tried to make him subservient had ended up with his neck broken, but not Belle. She was different. She was only going as far as she was able. She held the riding crop in her hand and instantly he knew what she was going to do with it. Belle stood nose to nose with him, her lips barely a breath away, and in a swift movement the crop came down on his thigh. Wicked sensuality ran right though him and made him even harder.

Belle brought the crop from his thigh, only to tease the bulge in the front of his leather pants. Then she started to lightly hit him lean his forehead against hers. His breathing was ragged and his arms her tense to the point the chains holding him were starting to jingle. She could tell he was getting close to losing his composure. "Tell me what you want." Belle ordered. She was feeling generous, kind to him. Though, she really needn't ask. She knew what his answer would be. He would want her hand on her. Replacing the crop, Belle cupped him again, rubbing him. At the start of this she was hadn't been so sure of what they were about to do, but then he helped her to calm down by setting the scene for them, by restraining himself for her. "Tell me…"

"I want…" Rumplestiltskin started, but moaned at the feel of Belle's hand on him. "I want your hand on me." He angled his head, resting his cheek against hers and mumbled darkly, "I want your hand to cup me, to stroke me, and feel how hard you can make me" Belle didn't move her cheek as her hand moved from him. He thought for a moment that she was going to torment him, but her fingers pulled at the laces, tugging and loosening them until he felt her hand down between the leather and touching his skin. "Oh sweet gods…"

Belle had never felt a man in this manner. She had never actually felt the hard velvety shaft that men were often accused of thinking with. Tentatively she stroked him, giving a flick of her wrist as she did so. It nearly brought him to his knees if it hadn't been for the chains holding him up. Her fingers tightened on him as she went down and her nails scraped his skin as she moved her hand back up. This was what it was to please a man. Especially a man like Rumplestiltskin. She hoped to have more nights like this one even as it was coming to a close. "You better hurry for our time is coming to a close." Belle whispered seeing the first rays of dawn glinting on the stone. She worked her hand on him faster and faster until he was reduced to a fit of moaning. Then, just as the sun cut across his face, his hips surge forward and he roared in male completion.

Rumple felt the hot sticky liquid of his release coat her hand, his twitching shaft, and the inside of his leather pants. For a few minutes he dangled limply in the chains until he could regain his senses. Her hand felt too good on him, better than it should have. Drowsily he opened his eyes, pulled his cheek from hers, and he looked at her. This night was truly over. Magic swirled around them taking all evidence that they had switched roles away in a thick cloud of smoke. She was once again his servant and he was the master. "My dear, you did marvelously." He praised holding out his arm to her.

Belle came to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am so tried," She mumbled not realizing the exhaustion creeping in. They had stayed up all night together and Belle hadn't batted and eyelash at it. This world or chains and whips had belonged to them. Every step she took at his side slumber damned that she yield to it. But it was a new day and that meant she had chores to attend to.

"Then you should retire," Rumple suggested. "I can tend to myself for the day." He had lived for 300 years, he was sure he could get along without Belle for one measly day, but how would he occupy his mind? She was normally within speaking distance or he would go and seek her out. What was he to do while she slumbered safe in her bed? Bed. "Come, I have a new room for you." Rumple took her hand and guided her up to the east wing.

Belle followed him, too entranced to defy him. Though, after the night they shared would she defy him again? Belle doubted it. He came to a door, elaborately carved with roses, and he opened it for her. Rumple motioned for her to proceed him. Belle stepped inside the room and couldn't stop the smile crossing her lips. The bed was large, what she had been used to back home, and there were so many windows; all with colored glass casting many colors around her. "This is for me?" She turned to him, the question falling from her lips. Belle, however, didn't give him time to answer. Like she had that day in the woods, she threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him. Only, this time he embraced her in return.

"Sleep the day if you choose. Tomorrow is new day to resume your duties." Rumple said placing an almost imperceptible kiss to the side of her head. Gently he took her arms from around him and motioned her back inside. While she slept he hoped she dreamt of him. The door shut and Rumple was left to roam his castle deciding what to do. Perhaps he would rearrange things. Yes, he would do that. Anything to try and put aside the feeling of Belle's hand upon him.

**THE END**


End file.
